Christmas Ball
by 2ilyrose
Summary: Draco wants to ask Pansy to the Christmas Eve Ball but is unsure of how to do it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...boohoo.
1. The Library

Chapter One: The Library

There was only one week left until the Christmas Eve Ball and practically everyone had their dates already, except for, "This is ridiculous!" Draco Malfoy of Slytherin had not found a date yet and he was running out of time. Draco had now been spending most of his time looking over a list of names, he had been fortunate to conjure up with a spell, of the Slytherin girls that haven't been asked to the Ball yet, he had been looking over it for so long that he practically had it memorized

1. Adams, Sara

2. Falsely, Geri

3. Herb, Rosa

4. Humbly, Bonnie

5. Jones, Wesley

6. Loa, Kate

7. Lure, Phoebe

8. Mosley, Shauna

9. Olli, Polis

10. Parkinson, Pansy

There were a bit more names to the list, but Draco couldn't help stopping at number 10. He had always sort of had a thing for Pansy and he was quite sure she liked him too. Two years ago when Draco attended the Yule Ball with Pansy, it was because _she_ had approached _him_. Now Draco realized that it was his turn to do the asking, the problem was he had never asked a girl to go to a ball with him before.

Draco started making hourly visits to the library, looking for books from: How to charm your witch; A guide to getting the lady, to charm books on how to make big questions easier.

Not planning on being found in the library by _anyone_, Draco found a desk in a corner of the library where hardly anyone ever sat. He had a pile of books on either side of him and open in front of him was a book that was titled: Easy _Steps_ for Wizard Ball Dancing. Draco never quite fancied dancing, but he thought it would be worth it to study a little of it for Pansy's sake; the last time they danced together at the Yule Ball he had stepped on her feet so many times that they ended up only dancing for three songs, then she went to dance with Marcus Flint.

Students came and went in the library as he sat there going over as many books as possible. He heard footsteps approaching but thought nothing of it until someone picked up one of the books that lay open on his table as he heard a voice say, "Out of all the books in this library, these are the last ones I would ever expect to find in front of _you_!" Unfortunately, Draco knew this voice all too well, it was the same voice of that jumped up mudblood who had punched him in his third year, he looked up, it was Hermione Granger. "Are you going to try to curse someone with _dance fever_?" She said sarcastically.

"No." Draco said with a scowl. As if it wasn't bad enough that he hadn't gotten a date yet, now he had been found out by the worst person possible. He knew there was no getting out of this now, but he was sure she wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Let me guess, you haven't got a date yet." Hermione said with amusement.

Draco stared down at the book in front of him still not really comprehending what he was reading. Before he had a chance to say anything Hermione had sat down at the table with him and moved aside all the books, including the one he was reading. Draco was now staring at her with disbelief, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I would think it was obvious isn't it?" replied Hermione, "You have no idea what you're doing, and you are in definite need of some help."

"I don't need any help, especially from a mudblood like you." he sneered.

"Fine," Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote something, "I'll just leave this here," she placed the parchment on the table and slid it toward him, "and you can do with it as you please." She got up and started to walk away slowly.

Draco looked at the parchment, it was a list of ideas on how to ask a girl to a dance. He crumpled it in his fist as he called after her, "I'm gonna throw this away."

Hermione threw her hands in the air, as if surrendering, and shaking her head as she said, "It's not my business."

Draco flattened out the list, took another look at it, folded it neatly, then put it in his pocket and left the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Read and Review please, good or bad, I appreciate it, Thanx.


	2. The Question

Chapter Two: The Question

That night, Draco sat in the Slytherin common room going over his wrinkled paper. After about five minutes he heard the passage leading to the common room open, he lifted his head to see who was coming in and saw Pansy. She was behind a couple of slow-moving first years, as she made her way thru the passage she pushed the kids aside, one of them falling over their own shoe laces. Draco laughed silently to himself as she walked pass him. After he looked back down at his paper, Pansy looked back at him, and although he didn't see it, she smiled at him then proceeded up to the girls dormitory.

Draco waited another five minutes decided that he would ask her tomorrow during their break from classes.

---- ----

The next day, Draco spent most of his free time during classes to plan what he was going to do. They had their break from classes after lunch, this was when students would usually go back to their common rooms, but before lunch Draco was able to get the word around to all the Slytherins to stay out of the common room during their break.

Draco left lunch early to get things ready.

Back in the Great Hall everyone was nearly finished eating and some people were starting to exit the Hall for their break. Pansy headed for Slytherin common room about fifteen minutes after Draco had.

When Pansy arrived at the passage that led to the common room she looked around before entering and was surprised to see that no one was around. She didn't think much of it until she came into the room and her eyes looked to the ceiling where there were hundreds of bewitched candles floating above her. She then looked straight ahead of her and she saw Draco standing about ten feet away holding a single red rose. He was dressed very casual, the top of his shirt slightly unbuttoned, and his tie bearing the Slytherin colors was hanging loosely off his neck. But there was something special about him. As his white-blonde hair fell lightly onto his face, he took one hand and pushed back his hair, revealing two deep gray eyes that seemed to have a slight sparkle in them.

Pansy took a few steps toward Draco but stopped to stare at the candles once more. Draco took it upon himself to close the gap between them, leaving only about a foot of space left.

"Um...Pansy?" said Draco.

"Yes?" replied Pansy, now staring directly into his eyes.

"W-Would you," he cleared his throat nervously then continued, "Uh...Would you,"

"Yes?" Pansy said with a smile.

"Would you be my date for the Christmas Eve Ball?" he said finally.

Pansy gasped and said, "Yes Draco, of course I will." She took the rose, reached up and kissed him on the cheek and went up to the girls dormitory. As she left, Draco let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto a chair as if that was the hardest thing he had ever done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Read and Review!


	3. The Ball

Chapter Three: The Ball

The next few days seemed to drag on forever, besides getting new dress robes, there wasn't much else to do. The night of the ball finally approached and everyone was in a hurry to get ready. There were very few people in the Slytherin common room, for most of them were in their dormitories getting dressed.

In the boys dormitory, a boy with white-blonde hair, stood at his mirror with his wand in his hand. Draco was wearing a sleek, black, tuxedo-like dress robe and smoothing out all the wrinkles in it until they were perfect. Other Slytherin boys were lounged about, combing there hair and some were actually asleep as if there was not even a ball to take place.

However, there was no sleeping in the girls dormitory, it seemed that practically every girl was fretting over their dress. There was one girl, with short, black hair, standing in front of the largest mirror in the room, holding out her wand. Pansy was wearing a long dress, it was a halter top with straps that crisscrossed on the back. She stood there in her dress, which was a rich green color, staring at it and, wanting more, she used her wand and made silver sparkles appear all over her dress to make the Slytherin colors.

Draco made his way down to the common room to meet Pansy, but she wasn't there yet so he sat down to wait on the couch. Within minutes he felt a breeze brush by him, he turned to look and saw Pansy staring down at him. He immediately stood up. Moved around the couch to her. Held out his arm and she grasped it. They exited the common room and headed down to the Great Hall arm in arm.

When they reached the Great Hall, people were beginning to file in. They blended in with the crowd and found their way immediately to the dance floor. There were tables that lined the walls with colored table cloths that represented each house. Later, as a slow song came on, they found their way back on to the dance floor.

Draco was about to take Pansy's left hand in his right, as he had been taught, but just then Pansy grabbed his hands and placed them both on her waist, then she wrapped her own hands around his neck. She then moved in a bit closer as her body brushed up against his, Draco let a nervous sigh escape him.

Just then, without warning, Pansy moved in as close as she could get to him, stood on her toes and Draco felt an odd sensation. She was licking him from his collar bone up to his ear and then she gently grabbed his ear with her teeth and gave it a playful tug. She came back down on the balls of her feet and stared up at him, smiling innocently while biting her lip waiting for a reaction.

Draco stared down at her, not believing what had just happened, he said, "What was that all about?"

"Just a little preview of what you might come to find if you follow me." She replied with a hushed voice.

"Are you mad?" Draco asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe, about you." Pansy said with an ambitious smile.

As she started to walk off the dance floor, Draco looked around to be sure no one was watching, then followed her out of the Great Hall, and down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room lay empty waiting for them, or so they thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do, R&R!


	4. The After Party

Chapter Four: The "After Party"

They made their way down to the dungeons, the sound from the Great Hall had dimmed as they went deeper. When they reached the Slytherin common room, they entered quietly, only to find Crabbe and Goyle sitting in chairs opposite of the fire eating, what it looked like to be, both their weight in chocolate frogs.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think you're doing in here!" Draco said.

With a stuffed mouth they said, "Eating?"

"Why aren't you up in the Great Hall?" Draco asked.

"No dates." They replied.

"Well as you can see, I have a date, so you two need to get out of here," Draco demanded, "NOW!"

Crabbe and Goyle hastily shoved as much chocolate into their mouth as they could hold and hurried out of the room. Pansy looked at Draco with an admiring smile. As soon as the passage way had closed, Pansy strode over to Draco, and lunged her whole body at him, throwing her arms around his neck, they fell sideways on to the couch, Pansy on top. Pansy was now running her fingers all thru Draco's hair. She kissed up and down his neck, then her lips found his. Draco's arms were wrapped around Pansy's waist as they rolled over and fell on to the floor, now Draco was the one on top. Draco grabbed her arms to pin her down, at this point, Pansy said, "Ooh, looks like someone has learned some new moves."

"Yeah." Draco replied raising his eyebrows then moving in to kiss her from mouth to neck and then back to mouth again.

At one point Pansy rolled Draco off of her, got up and headed for the _boys_ dormitory. Draco stared at her as she went up the spiral staircase, then got to his feed and raced over to the stairs with record time. When he got to his dormitory, he opened the door and found Pansy laying on his bed. Draco's jaw dropped slightly as he made his way over to his bed. He sat down gently, only to end up being thrown down on to the bed by Pansy and they were at it again. This continued for a great deal of time until they fell asleep in each other's arms where they stayed the rest of the night. Occasionally waking up only to kiss a bit more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's the end of this story, R&R, Hope you liked it!


End file.
